halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Majorans
Living on the Planet Major, near the edge of the galaxy, the Majorans are one of the most recently developed sentinent species the UNSC has encountered. The Majorans,are a low tier race, still using swords and shields, instead of more advanced ranged weaponry, though the Majorans have shown to have a brilliant amount of knowladge in the use of Gravity weapons. By the time of the Necros War the Majorans have adopted and adapted their lifestyles to suit the huge amounts of advanced technology in one of the first technological leaps induced by outside forces that have been observed in modern times. Physical Description Majorans are generally short, with 5'5 being the average height. Majorans are Purple skinned, as and see in Ultra-Violet, they have large Yellow eyes, and spikes circle they're face, these spikes serve as a conductor to special glands in the Majorans cheeks, that continously generate friction, allowing Majorans to exert electric charges at foes. Majorans are also incredibly long lived, taking 58 human years to reach the Majoran equivilant of 18, as they age at a rate roughly 3.2 times slower. The Majorans also have a unique method of reproduction. Several layers of skin, peel off a Majorans face, bringing a portion of the Majorans brain, as well as the Spikes with them, the spikes eject themselves from the layers of skin, revealing their long whiplike structure, normally used for the conduction of electricity. The "face" is put in pools, where the new appendages allow it to skillfully swim. Deceased cells of nigh any biological creature are usually also "disposed of" in these pools, allowing the faces to "collect" andattach themselves to biological material, which the spikes rejuvinate with it's collective charge. After several months the material forms an embryo, which spends several months in a hibernation like state, allowing new body to grow from the DNA of the old. After usually seven months the New Majoran awakens. This form of reproduction has puzzled both Human and Sangheli scientists for years, though the generally assumed theory is that by collecting the bio-matter of different species, the next Majoran generation can more easily adapt. Technology The Majorans are to modern standards, a rather undeveloped race, though due to the species age as a whole, they are developing at a phenominal rate. They have clocks, fireworks, cranes (a much more primitive version then in modern times), an extrordinarily advanced telescope, among many other common pieces of technology. In weapons the Majorans still use swords and shields, but have in the past 300 years been developing Gravity weapons, similar to the Brute Gravity Hammer, as well as, remarkably, a far more efficeint version of a Gravity chair. Recently a Majoran Baron threatened the Seperasts with a gigantic Gravity based weapon, which threatened to use to cause H'ck's moon to collide with the planet. By roughly 2600 the Majorans had, however grasped space travel, as a member of the Alliance of United Races, which gave them much technology, raising them from their previous low tier status. Though they still often preffered their own equiptment, which they improved upon with input from their new allies. Political System Major is divided into several countries, each of which is run by a Baron. These Barons control all matters, in a similar fashion to kings, though the title of Baron is not hereditary, rather it must be claimed by the most intellegent Majoran in the country after the previous Baron's death. This is normally done through a huge Trivial Ritual, that pits the wits of the Majorans against each other. In each country, the towns are each controlled by Mayors, who are in direct control of the proceedings in each town, these Mayors are chosen by each Baron as they are instated, and can be changed at the Barons whim. Arts The Majorans are skilled instrumentalists, creating a wider variety of instruments and musical genres and songs then on Earth. They are also skilled artists and Dancers, and these 3 subjects seem to be taught at an early age, and seem to be among the more important subjects taught to the children. History Very little is known of early Majoran history, as they have failed to keep detailed records. There are records of very brief observations of the planet by the Covenant and it was a suggested possible planet for colonisation, though plans for colonisation would dissapear over time the Covenant wouldn't actually realise the existence of sentinent life on Major for decades.The Majorans history involving Humans started in 2557, when The Mighty Red Falcon landed their after realising it was populated, as they had recently aided the Grunts set up a civilsation on H'ck. The Majorans of the country the Crew landed in were suprisingly kind, thinking of them as messiahs, to tell of the End Days, when the boiling moon would fall upon them. Judas Rimmer, unaware of what they were saying, unintentionly in Majoran said the word 3, causing the Majorans to believe they only had 3 days left to live. This caused horrible confusion around the world, as riots broke out. The crew succeeded in explaining the situation, though one of the countries Barons was greatly angered and offended by these, "fake Messiahs", and he with his recently developed Gravity weapon, which could move small moons, threatend to destroy H'ck, until convinced otherwise. The Majorans have since developed a freindly relationship with the UNSC and Seperists, who are aiding them develop further. In 2578 the Majorans, after negotiations, joined the AUR. Necros War By the time of the Necros War, the Majorans, with the aid of the UNSC, seperists and mainly, H'ck Grunts, had expanded vastly in comparison to their previous low tier, quickly adopting space travel and colonising their system. The Majoran "Empire" pre-war, was made of 2 planets and 11 moons, and strectched across their solar system. Unfortuantley, they lie on the fringes of the war zone, and are feared to soon be attacked by the enroaching Necros forces. Around this time Majorans were also starting to venture off Majoran space, with H'ck sustaining the largest Majoran population off Majoran government space. Though several other planets also sustain a Majoran population, they are usually a very small minority on the planet. Majorans are, however more often found in Machina space, than any other outside their own, as the two have developed a close bond, mostly because of each other's great interest in the uniqueness of the other, as well as a link in their "shared oddity" in comparison to the other races. Miliatary Before the Covenant Civil War, each Baron had their own personal army of a few thousand, that were usually armed with melee weapons, or bows, though wealthy Majorans often had their own army and would be personally armed with Gravity weapons that were similar to the Gravity Hammer wielded by Brutes. These armies were rarely utilized as there were few wars between the Barons, being used more often to guard civilians from such threats as bandits and the Great Majoran Slug However by 2600 the Miliatary had been greatly improved, each Baron still kept control of their own army (which was usually now a bit smaller) which now had either Covenant War era weapons traded with grunts, usually only Carbines, Plasma Pistols and Needlers, or they had vastly improved versions of their previous weapons. Due to the mass productivity brought by Industrilisation Gravity weapons become far more widely used in the Miliatary, with the Majoran Gravity Scimitar being one of the most popular weapons in the force, when stabbed into a foe, the sword would generate pulses, similar to that emitted by the previously mentioned Brute Gravity Hammer, that could often tear the victim apart, even a minor cut could lead to the removal of a limb thanks to this pulse, making them an often carried weapon paired with the carbine. Other weapons included a fair amount of heavy weapons, traded with the Machina, usually anti-vehicular. The Majorans prowess with Gravity related weaponry has not gone without notice by the other species and Majoran technolgy has contributed to several articles of foreign weaponry such as the Type-7 Gravity Weapon. Nutrition Unlike the majority of the other sentient races, the Majorans lack a mouth, and gain their nutrients through chlorophyll that is stored in their cheeks, which photosynthesises Sunlight directly. It is also a cause of the Majorans purple skin pigmentation (look up the Purple Earth Theory). This Chlorophyll also acts as a cooling liquid for the electricity releasing spikes. Thus the Majorans do not eat or drink substances as the other species would. Economy After coming into contact with the rest of the Gakaxy, the Majorans started trading with the Grunts occupying H'ck, a process that would continue throughout there history, with the Grunts reliant on the Majorans to provide food, and in return would send technology, allowing the Majorans to improve their society. The Majorans would later also trade with the UNSC, helping them better adjust the Marines armor, several Majorans have also worked on the most recent Mjolinar systems. However a large amount of their economy is self sustained, through trade between their own colony worlds. Religion and Beliefs The Majoran religion is based on the worship of 4 Giants, who are stopping their moon from falling on them. When the Moon does, it is called the End Days, and is basically an apocalypse. In fear of their own religion, the Majorans have been working hard to develop quality Gravity based weapons, so they can stop the End Days from ever occuring. Majorans also believe in a continous battle raging on the Moon, where demons fight the dead Majoran spirits, and is their equivalant of an afterlife, with good Majorans remaining in their current form, when ascending to the moon, whilst bad Majorans will be transformed into demons, in everlasting pain, and must battle their friends and family. After gaining space travel, the Majorans proved the general teachings of their faith wrong, and thus decided their holy texts were based moreso on a philosophical level, then something to be taken seriously. Known Majorans *Angon Elzda *Sakull Murikid Halo: What If? In the Alternate Reality, seen in Halo: What If?, the Majorans never came into contact with the crew of the Mighty Red Falcon, instead being met with the Human Rebels, they have since aided and in turn be aided by the Rebels, trading shelter from the loyalists for technology. Here the Majorans now have several weaker Gravity Cannons, that are used as anti-aircraft weapons, being able to destroy Phantoms before they even enter the atmosphere. Category:Justanothergrunt